Kim Scenario (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)
by Katniss Jung
Summary: 'Kim Scenario', rencana pemulangan ayah Kyungsoo buatan Jongin mulai dijalankan. Awalnya yang sudah tidak terlalu mulus diakhiri dengan sebuah kekacauan. KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin, 3.155 words


**Tittle : Kim Scenario (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)**

**Casts :**

**Kyungsoo Do**

**Jongin Kim**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Backsound : Peter Pan – EXO, Don't Go – EXO**

**Alert : KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo-halo-halo!

Sequel yang lain udah keluar nih. Hihihi

Langsung aja yaaa. Check this out! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin Kyungsoo baru saja ditabrak truk _evergreen_ atau digilas _tank_.

Kyungsoo menyetujui rencana Jongin untuk memulangkan ayahnya. Rencana gila yang dinamai Jongin 'Kim Scenario'. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin. Yang jelas, sesuatu yang gila dan agak berbahaya bakal terjadi.

Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin ke ruang guru setelah bel jam terakhir berbunyi. Jongin bilang, ia akan menjelaskan rencananya secara terperinci. Jadi, Kyungsoo mau-mau saja mendatangi guru olahraga menyebalkan itu di ruang guru.

"Siapa yang kau cari ?"

Seseorang menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan penting, jangan mengganggu di sini."

Seorang wanita berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sangat cantik, mendekati sempurna. Bibirnya dilapisi lipstick warna merah gelap, wajahnya tirus, hidungnya bangir, dan matanya bulat. Di tambah dengan _body_ S-_line_-nya itu. Membuat perempuan manapun minder, kecuali Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak suka guru yang satu ini. Guru muda berasal dari Cina yang mengampu mata pelajaran Bahasa Mandarin, Ibu Lu. Umurnya mungkin sama dengan Jongin. Dan hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Akhir-akhir ini, Ibu Lu lebih sering terlihat berada di sekitar Jongin. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo mendapati Ibu Lu sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin. Ibu Lu kentara sekali menyukai Jongin. _She's too flirty_, begitu kata Kyungsoo.

Bukannya Kyungsoo cemburu. Hanya saja, sulit dijelaskan. Kyungsoo merasa Ibu Lu bukan perempuan baik. Ibu Lu tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Mungkin masih ada laki-laki lain di luar sana yang lebih cocok untuk Ibu Lu, bukan Jongin, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Ibu Lu mengenakan setelan kerja berwarna _peach_ hari ini. Sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

"Saya perlu bertemu dengan Pak Kim," jawab Kyungsoo sambil sedikit menunduk, tanda hormat.

Ada yang berubah dari air muka Ibu Lu. Kyungsoo menyadari itu.

"Pak Kim, ya ? Wah, akhir-akhir ini Pak Kim punya banyak sekali fans," ucap Ibu Lu sarkastik.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali meninju wajah Ibu Lu yang kelihatan mengejek, atau menyorokkannya ke selokan, atau melemparinya tomat busuk, atau apapun lah, yang penting rasa jengkelnya hilang. Untungnya, Kyungsoo masih bisa menahan diri. Dia masih cukup waras untuk meninju seorang guru.

"Saya harus mengumpulkan tu–"

"Ah, Kyungsoo Do, kau di situ rupanya. Cepat kemari!"

Suara Jongin menginterupsi. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Jongin melambaikan tangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa senang dan selega ini ketika melihat Jongin. Seolah ia baru saja menemukan pintu keluar dari sebuah penjara.

"Permisi, Bu."

Setelah memberi hormat, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat-cepat menuju meja kerja Jongin. Ia tak ingin berada lama-lama di dekat Ibu Lu.

"Duduk di sini," Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kursi plastik di sebelahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku harus menyelesaikan yang ini dulu."

Jongin kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo mengamati sekeliling. Ruang guru masih ramai. Namun, sudah ada beberapa guru yang berkemas dan siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Hingga Kyungsoo bertemu mata dengan Ibu Lu yang duduk di ujung ruangan. Tatapannya mengancam. Seperti berkata, '_jangan dekat-dekat Jongin, Anak Kecil_'.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Jongin tengah membereskan mejanya.

"Sudah," Jongin memutar kursinya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Apa kau siap untuk rencananya, Nona Do ?" tanya Jongin dengan seringaian andalannya.

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Jongin kelihatan konyol hari ini. Oke, dia berpenampilan Pangeran Ganteng lagi hari ini. Tapi, peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya terlihat sangat tidak _keren_. Seolah menghancurkan penampilan Jongin secara keseluruhan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jongin lagi, bingung.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak memakai itu, Pak," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk peluit di dada Jongin.

"Biarlah," Jongin terkekeh. "Aku tidak percaya diri tanpa peluitku."

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Baiklah, Nona Do. Sesi bercandanya sudah dulu. Ayo kita ke tahap yang serius. Maukah kau menikah denganku ?"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Jongin terkekeh. "Begini rencananya.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah dua jam Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidur. Namun, matanya belum mau terpejam. Kata-kata Jongin tadi siang terus saja berdengung di telinganya. 'Kim Scenario' menurut Kyungsoo terlalu berbahaya, terutama untuk si pemilik skenario itu sendiri.

Kyungsoo meraih boneka Woody yang berada di atas nakas. Kyungsoo membeli boneka itu saat film Toy Story keluar dan sukses di pasaran. Kyungsoo sangat suka film itu, juga tokohnya. Dan ia sudah bertekad di dalam hati tak akan membuang Woody, ataupun mainan masa kecilnya yang lain. Kurang lebih film itu mempengaruhinya.

"Belum tidur ?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Bibi Huang ada di ambang pintu. Bibi Huang sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai. Bibi Huang terlihat jauh lebih muda dengan penampilan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi. Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk.

"Tidak masalah," Bibi Huang menggedikkan bahunya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidur Bibi ?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

Bibi Huang tertawa renyah.

"Tidak, Sayang," Bibi Huang melangkah masuk. Lalu mengamati meja belajar Kyungsoo. "Mejamu rapih sekali, Nak. Kau tidak belajar malam ini ?"

Bahu Kyungsoo menegang. Biasanya Bibi Huang akan mengomelinya habis-habisan kalau ia tidak belajar.

"Itu..."

"Apa ?"

"Anu..."

_Bodoh_, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Berikan alasanmu, Nona Do," ekspresi Bibi Huang tak terbaca.

"Besok hari Sabtu. Aku lelah. Jadi, aku tidak belajar malam ini," jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Dasar anak muda."

Bibi Huang menarik kursi belajar Kyungsoo. Lalu duduk di dekat kasur Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Nak ?" tanya Bibi Huang sambil menyibakkan rambut hitamnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo. Bohong.

Jongin sudah mewanti-wanti Kyungsoo untuk tidak menceritakan rencana pemulangan ayahnya pada Bibi Huang. Jongin bilang, semuanya bisa berantakkan kalau Bibi Huang tahu. Yang ada, Jongin bakal _digebukin_ dengan toya wushu-nya.

"Baiklah. Cepat tidur."

Bibi Huang meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nyaris melompat ke alam mimpinya ketika ponselnya bergetar sangat keras. Kyungsoo malas-malasan meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas. _Paling-paling Baekhyun_, begitu pikirnya.

Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Jongin.

Mendadak Kyungsoo gelisah. Jongin bilang, skenarionya akan dimulai malam ini. Jika Jongin menelfon, berarti segalanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu komando Kyungsoo, apakah ia akan maju atau membatalkan rencanan sinting buatan Jongin.

"Apa kau siap ?" tanya Jongin di seberang sana.

Jadi, rencananya adalah Jongin berpura-pura menculik Kyungsoo. Lalu, Jongin akan menghubungi ayah Kyungsoo agar pulang membawa tebusan. Jika tidak, Kyungsoo akan dinikahi Jongin dengan paksa. Agak tidak masuk akal bagi Kyungsoo, tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Kyungsoo sudah memperingatkan Jongin –soal polisi, SWAT, FBI, bla, bla, bla. Dan Jongin sudah memikirkan soal itu. Jongin akan mengancam ayah Kyungsoo lebih parah lagi. Jika polisi terlibat, Kyungsoo akan langsung _zu ende_ –berakhir.

Tetap saja Kyungsoo khawatir akan keselamatan Jongin. Ayahnya punya banyak _tangan_ di luar instansi pertahanan negara. Orang-orang itu bisa terlibat semaunya karena, yah, mereka bukan anggota kepolisian. Jadi, rencana Jongin masih bakal membunuh Jongin kalau dia ceroboh.

"Kyungsoo ?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, seolah baru saja kembali dari trans.

"Y-ya ?"

"Sudah siap ?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas.

Ini berbahaya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin celaka. Tapi, Kyungsoo juga ingin ayahnya _pulang_.

"Aku siap."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rencananya tidak berjalan mulus, sesuai prediksi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertangkap basah oleh Bibi Huang saat memanjat turun dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Untungnya, Jongin bersiaga di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo bisa cepat-cepat kabur sebelum diterkam oleh Bibi Huang.

Motor Jongin melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan berbahaya. Desingannya membelah jalanan kota Seoul tengah malam. Mungkin Jongin akan kena tilang kalau ada polisi yang sedang berjaga. Sayangnya, jalanan malam itu kosong total. Jadi, bukan masalah buat Jongin untuk kebut-kebutan sesuka hati.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin. Belum pernah Kyungsoo berkendara dengan kecepatan segila ini. Angin malam terus menampar wajahnya yang tidak tertutup kaca helm. Kyungsoo terlalu panik hanya untuk sekedar menutup kaca helm tadi.

"Mau kemana ?" tanya Kyungsoo susah payah. Angin membawa terbang suaranya.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu, malam ini Jongin bakal menyembunyikannya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia akan disembunyikan oleh Jongin dimana.

"Ke rumah temanku. Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikanmu di rumahku sendiri. _Nggak_ masalah 'kan ?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jongin menambah kecepatan.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, Jongin menurunkan kecepatan dan berbelok di sebuah jalan kecil, lalu benar-benar berhenti di depan sebuah flat usang yang sudah sepi.

"Di sini ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya," ucap Jongin sambil merengkuh bahu Kyungsoo. "Di luar dingin. Ayo masuk."

Tua. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo tentang flat ini. Banyak catnya yang sudah mengelupas. Pot-pot tanaman yang diletakkan di sepanjang koridor terlihat usang dan tidak terurus. Pintu-pintu flat kelihatan kusam. Flat ini benar-benar butuh renovasi.

Terlepas dari itu semua, flat ini bersih. Seolah para pemiliknya berusaha mempertahankan kebersihan walaupun flat ini mungkin sudah berusia puluhan tahun dan belum pernah mendapatkan renovasi.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai tiga. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendengar suara radio, orang mengobrol, dan suara air mendidih ketika melintasi ruang demi ruang. Namun, secara keseluruhan tepat ini hening, mengingat sudah melewati jam dua belas malam.

Kyungsoo menabrak punggung Jongin ketika Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Melamun ?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Jongin mengetuk sebuah pintu yang letaknya paling ujung di koridor lantai tiga. Lama si pemilik rumah tidak membukakan pintu. Jongin kelihatan tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo mengelus bahu Jongin, berusaha untuk menenangkan. Kyungsoo takut Jongin bakal mendobrak pintu itu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara sandal di seret. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka.

Muncullah seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan wajah tirus dan badan kelewat kurus. Kulitnya yang pucat kelihatan padu dengan rambut abu-abu berantakkannya. Piama bergaris membalut tubuh kurusnya. Laki-laki itu kelihatan agak kacau. Mungkin ketukan tadi mengusik tidurnya.

"Jongin," ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengucek matanya yang sayu. "Masuk."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengikuti laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam.

"Malam sekali," ucap laki-laki itu. "Kau bilang maksimal jam 10."

"Kyungsoo kesulitan keluar rumah," timpal Jongin sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Apa kau punya soda ?" tanya Jongin.

"Di kulkas," laki-laki itu menguap. Lalu mengamati Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat sofa. "Sofa itu untuk didudukki _kok_, Non,"

"Oh-eh, O.K.," Kyungsoo duduk.

"Kyungsoo ?" tanya laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali dengan dua botol soda di tangannya. Satu coke, dan satu strawberry. Jongin tahu betul Kyungsoo adalah penggila strawberry. Jadi, ia mengulurkan botol soda strawberry pada Kyungsoo, alih-alih pada tuan rumah, Sehun.

"Kau tidak membawakan untukku ?" protes Sehun.

"Tidak. Ini 'kan rumahmu," timpal Jongin sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"_Ini 'kan rumahku_," cibir Sehun.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Apa rencana selanjutnya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menggaruk pantatnya. Sumpah, Kyungsoo jadi tidak ingin melanjutkan acara minum soda strawberry favoritnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Paman Minsoo malam ini," jawab Jongin.

"Siapa Min–"

"Ayah Kyungsoo, Bodoh."

"Kau belum pernah menyebut nama ayah Kyungsoo sebelumnya!" protes Sehun.

"Oke," timpal Jongin santai.

Mereka ngobrol sampai jam dua pagi. Pertengkaran kecil antara Jongin dan Sehun yang mendominasi, sebenarnya. Kyungsoo lebih banyak diam, atau mendengarkan, atau tertawa, atau melerai dua laki-laki yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya.

Tepat pukul setengah tiga, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo sempat menahan Jongin dan memintanya untuk istirahat sebentar. Jongin kelihatan ngantuk dan kelelahan. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membiarkan Jongin berkendara dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku janji aku bakal tetap hidup," ucap Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo berusaha –memaksa _sih_, sebenarnya– agar Jongin berjanji untuk berhati-hati di jalan, Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Sehun. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Enak sekali Jongin."

"Enak bagaimana ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu.

"Dia punya _kau_," ucap Sehun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"_Me_ ?"

"_Yes_," Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kau perhatian pada Jongin. Pasti dia senang sekali."

"Apanya yang perhatian. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jongin celaka," timpal Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkekeh. Jawaban Kyungsoo terdengar lucu. Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo khawatir dan perhatian pada Jongin. Tapi, ia berusaha menutupi itu. Yang ada, malah makin kentara. Jadinya seperti nyala api yang berusaha dipadamkan dengan bensin.

"Kamarmu di sebelah sana. Maaf agak berantakkan. Kalau butuh apa-apa, cari sendiri. Anggap saja rumahmu. Jangan sungkan," Sehun menguap. "Aku mau tidur. Selamat mal–eh, pagi."

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Sehun meraung ganas saat mendapati Kyungsoo cuci piring. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan sponge busanya. Sehun yang masih acak-acakan karena bangun tidur berjalan cepat menuju dapur, lalu mencuci tangan Kyungsoo dan melepas paksa apronnya.

"Jongin bisa membunuhku," ucap Sehun. Guratan panik tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya cuci piring, Pak. Menurutku itu bukan suatu hal yang mematikan," timpal Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya kau jangan melakukan pekerjaan rumah," Sehun berkacak pinggang.

"Rumahmu kotor," protes Kyungsoo.

"Iya, iya aku tahu!" Sehun mengerang frustasi. "Hanya saja Jongin bilang, aku tidak boleh memanfaatkanmu. Jongin tahu kau adalah mesin pembersih rumah otomatis–"

"Hah ?"

"–dan rumahku tidak pernah rapi. Jadi dia menganggap aku bakal memanfaatkanmu. Dan dia bakal mencekikku kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Dan aku _nggak_ mau itu terjadi. Walaupun aku _nggak_ menyuruhmu dan kau berkeinginan, Jongin bakal curiga. _So_, jangan bereskan rumahku, walaupun kau ingin, O.K ?"

Kyungsoo berkedip-kedip bingung, lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus," Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. "Sekarang pergi mandi. Jongin bakal datang satu jam lagi."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin tidak datang sampai malam. Parahnya, Jongin tidak memberi kabar apapun, baik pada Kyungsoo maupun Sehun. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa depan pintu sejak jam makan siang untuk menunggu Jongin. Hatinya resah bukan main sampai-sampai ia tidak mau meninggalkan depan pintu. Bahkan Sehun harus membawakan makan malamnya ke ruang tengah agar Kyungsoo mau makan.

"Jongin tidak suka kau sakit. Makan _nih_," ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan semangkuk _cornflakes_.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengamati sereal jagung dan Sehun bergantian. "Ini jam makan malam. Makan _cornflakes_ ?"

"Iya," Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. "Hanya ada _ini_. Maafkan aku kalau kau biasa makan malam dengan _steak_ dan _apfelschaft_."

"Apel–apa ?"

"Minuman apel. Minuman orang Jerman. _Nggak_ penting," Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tidak biasanya Jongin seperti ini."

Kyungsoo memandangi _cornflakes_-nya yang bakal jadi bubur jagung kalau tidak segera dimakan. Tiba-tiba pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Jongin. Soal bagaiamana keadaannya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, atau dia sudah makan atau belum. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak sanggup makan hanya karena memikirkan apakah Jongin melewatkan makan malamnya atau tidak.

Pelipis Kyungsoo berdenyut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya tidak diisi apapun sejak siang tadi. Jadi, mau tidak mau, ia mulai memakan semi-bubur-jagung yang ada di pangkuannya.

Secara tidak sengaja, Kyungsoo melihat _wallpaper _ponsel milik Sehun. Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak ketika menyadari siapa wanita yang ada di layar ponsel milik Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat mengenalnya. Kyungsoo mengagumi sekaligus membenci wanita itu, Ibu Lu.

"Ibu Lu ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun melongo.

"Ibu sia–oh," buru-buru Sehun mengunci layar ponselnya. "Lu Han. Iya."

Gurat wajah Sehun mendadak berubah. Wajahnya jadi kuyu, kelihatan sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari dua menit yang lalu. Tatapannya berubah menerawang, menatap meja kayu yang dilapisi debu tipis seolah ada tontonan yang menarik. Mungkin dia sedang kilas balik dengan otaknya sendiri atau menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf," ucap Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan mangkuk _cornflakes_ di atas meja.

"Bukan masalah," Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kyungsoo diam, menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan apa yang harus dia ajukan untuk mengubah topik. Tapi, rasa ingin tahu Kyungsoo tentang hubungan Sehun dengan Ibu Lu merong-rong pikirannya. Kyungsoo merasa, ia benar-benar _harus_ tahu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Satu sen per suku kata," timpal Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan, Sehun hobi garuk-garuk badan.

"Um, oke," Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang lagi. "Ibu Lu.. apa dia pacarmu ?"

Sehun terkekeh, seolah pertanyaan itu sangat konyol dan semua orang pasti bakal tertawa. Jadilah Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk ikut terkekeh. Walaupun terdengar agak aneh.

"Menurutmu ?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Menurutku ?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. "Ibu Lu.. cantik, anggun, seksi. Pasti dia pacarmu. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak orang semengagumkan Ibu Lu," Kyungsoo menyesali ucapannya.

"Benar," tatapan Sehun kembali menerawang. Kali ini lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah rak sepatu. "Dia cantik, anggun, pintar, dan... mengagumkan."

"Intinya.."

"Intinya!" Sehun seolah tersadar. "Intinya... dia.. mantan pacarku. Ya, _mantan_."

Sehun kelihatan sangat percaya diri. Jadi, Kyungsoo percaya-percaya saja. _Toh_, Sehun tidak jelek-jelek amat, hanya terlalu kurus. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Ibu Lu sempat menjadi pacar Sehun. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke pintu yang sedari tadi siang belum terbuka. Hari ini hari Minggu. Jadi, Sehun tidak bekerja dan lebih suka bergelung di atas kasurnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terus mengharapkan Jongin yang bakal membuka pintu itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang, pintu itu masih tertutup.

Kyungsoo melonjak kaget ketika pintu flat milik Sehun menjeblak terbuka. Jongin melangkah masuk dan ambruk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Pelipis dan pipi kirinya lebam. Dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya mengucurkan darah segar. Jaket kulit Jongin kelihatan kotor. Ada lubang di celana _jeans_ Jongin, tepat dibagian lutut, seolah Jongin baru saja melakukan selebrasi gol di atas aspal. Yang jelas, Jongin kelihatan _parah_.

Kyungsoo menjerit histeris. Air mata langsung membanjiri pipinya. Hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan Jongin bakal dikeroyok oleh kaki-tangan ayahnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan membiarkan Jongin menjemput celakanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berusaha membetulkan posisi Jongin agar lebih nyaman dibantu Sehun.

"Aku akan ambil obat merah," ucap Sehun sambil bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Jongin tiduran di atas sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Alisnya bertaut. Tangannya terus memegangi perutnya. Jongin kelihatan seperti menahan sakit. Mungkin perutnya baru saja dipukuli cowok-cowok berortot kaki-tangan ayah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih sambil membelai surai kecoklatan Jongin.

Jongin diam untuk sesaat, lalu membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berjengit karena luka yang berada di bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," jawabnya sambil menyentuh pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi _your face_! Jelas-jelas kau terluka," protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh. Bahkan di saat wajahnya nyaris hancur, Jongin masih bisa terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku, Baby Soo," ucap Jongin dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Minta maaf untuk apa ? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," sesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Kim Scenario gagal total," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak kaget," timpal Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Tapi... ini sedikit lagi," lajut Jongin.

Sehun datang dengan sekotak obat-obatan. Buru-buru Kyungsoo membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Jongin. Sesekali Jongin meringis kesakitan karena nyeri bukan kepalang di wajahnya. Tapi, Jongin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bung ? Kau _parah_!" ucap Sehun sambil melepas sepatu Jongin.

"Iya, aku memang parah. _Parah_ gantengnya," tukas Jongin.

"Ganteng pantat kuda!"

Kyungsoo sempat terkekeh.

"Bagaimana rencananya ?" tanya Sehun. "Kok wajahmu jadi hancur begini ?"

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau _nggak_ mau cerita _sih nggak_ masalah," Sehun menyerah.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan wajah Jongin.

"Kkamjong," Kyungsoo memainkn ujung kaosnya. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Jongin menatap langit-langit flat. Pandangannya menerawang, tak terbaca.

"Maafkan aku, Baby Soo," Jongin menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, ayahmu sudah pulang."

Bahu Kyungsoo menegang. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Jongin.

"Aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu. Tapi–" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Ayahmu diculik. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Jumlahnya sangat banyak. Dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ditunggu Review nya ^^


End file.
